


Blackwall.

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall - Freeform, F/M, Thom Rainier - Freeform, beautiful horrible men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall hurts me I love him so much! Here's the inquisitor mess in with him sometimes funny sometimes just plain mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackwall.

She is done watching him run. She asks him "Tell me. What are you afraid of. What keeps you up at night. What has you in a fit of cold sweats. What has you clutching your heart in fear and pain." He doesn't answer.   
"Maybe...death? Darkspawn? Falling into madness?"

His breath shakes "No...I'm not afraid of death or darkspawn, or even losing myself. I already have. But I'm afraid of you."

Her eyebrows raise "Why?"

He can't hold her gaze "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have."

All his running. All his hiding. His pushing her away. Pointless   
"I...I..."

She walks to him. And places her hand on his cheek. He is cold. "So you have nothing to fear. I'm still here aren't I?"

He doesn't move away this time "I don't want you to hurt me."

"How exactly are you planning on stopping me?"

"Why do you even care? I'm not...I don't deserve..."

She is tired of watching him run "If you run. I'll only find you again. I won't let you hide from this". She is done being pushed away. 

"I'm afraid."

She pulls him close. She won't let go "Go ahead. Be afraid. Feel it. Stop hiding."


End file.
